Undone
by Loustat
Summary: They are in too deep. Someone has to break…


**3rd part of Deflower**

**Title:** Undone

**Author: **Loustat

**Rating**: M

**Main Parings: **Jerek, Brief mentions of Derek/OMC's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, nor do I claim any rights to Teen Wolf (Damn!)

**Summary: **They are in too deep. Someone has to break…

**Warnings: **Language, Slight BDSM Themes, Rough sex, Bottom!Jackson…

**Authors Note: **I would like to thank our fellow Jerek enthusiast Slytherin Paramour for pitching in her awesome ideas for my story. Greatly appreciated dude! Looking forward to working with you again.

**No Beta so forgive any mistakes you may come across. There might be a lot…**

The day went agonizingly slow and Jackson still could feel the aftermath of his punishment like Derek had promised as it really hurt for him to walk or sit. He didn't know how he was going to play Lacrosse in his delicate condition and he wondered if he could defy Derek again if he decided to do so. But Derek made it clear that if he chose not to show up at his house, then he'll never come to Jackson again. Though Jackson saw a window of opportunity to back out of whatever the hell is going on between them, he just couldn't. He was already in too deep, hell, Derek took his gay virginity and not only that, he also needed to know the secret behind the power Derek has over him.

Jackson groaned as the pain in his ass shot up his lower back as he made his way to the locker rooms to talk to his coach about getting time off from practice. He's pretty sure the coach will let him at least for now since Jackson has never missed a day of practice in all the years he's been playing. He's been aggravated and humiliated all day as he literally felt like several eyes were watching him as he visibly hobbled around school no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He's pretty sure that bastard Hale is somewhere out there laughing his ass off at this very moment knowing what Jackson must look like to his classmates.

"You alright man?"

Jackson winced at the very familiar voice of his best friend and he flushed in embarrassment but slowly turned around to face him. Danny had a frown of concern written all over his face and his hand hovered for a second before landing on Jackson's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, have never been better. Why'd you ask?" Jackson cringed at the sound of his own voice and the words stumbling out his mouth and knew he wasn't doing a very good job lying. Danny of all people knows when he's lying as he was already raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"You sure? 'Cause you seem to be in pain and the not so subtle limp isn't doing much to help your claim." Danny said giving his friend a once over.

Jackson looked pale. Paler then Danny's ever seen him and dark circles of sleepless nights circled his best friends eyes. He was disheveled like he's just rolled out of bed which is strange because Jackson was always careful with his appearance and his designer clothes were always meticulously in check. No, his best friend wasn't alright and Danny was hell bent on finding out why.

"Don't lie to me man. I'm your best friend and if you're in any trouble you have to tell me." Danny tried and didn't keep the deep concern out of his voice.

Jackson scowled. No matter how much he appreciated his best friends concerns, he's never been one for sharing and caring at the best of times. Instead of answering he just gave Danny a quick pat on his shoulder, the universal sign for his friend not to worry and that he could take care of himself, and turned to walk away needing to get his business done. Derek was expecting him soon and he didn't respond again to his best friend frantically calling his name.

**JEREK**

Derek smirked as he saw the familiar silver Porsche approaching his house through his window and tossed the bright red ball gag in his hand briefly into the air. He was debating with himself whether or not he should fuck the boy again but as soon as he saw Jackson climbing out of his car with a painful grimace and an obvious limp, he decided he should let the boy heal a bit more before playing with him again. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his low rise jeans left nothing to the imagination as he stepped out onto the front porch and leaned against the rotten wood railing as the boy cautiously approached him and he grinned in satisfaction when the boys beautiful green eyes landed on his sculpted chest and torso before looking down to the ground, face flushing.

"Are you wearing anything underneath your jeans?" Derek said first, breaking the silence. Jackson flinched and shook his head and Derek made a small noise before gesturing to Jackson's lower half, "Let me see."

Jackson's head shot up and there was a moment of fear and protest in his eyes before he swallowed thickly and reached for his belt as he quickly worked it open. Once that was done, Jackson zipped down his fly and hesitated before lowering his jeans and revealing his naked flesh to Derek's hungry gaze.

"Nice. I can still see my marks all over you. Glad you learned your lesson about obedience." Derek said with a smirk before jumping off the porch and approaching Jackson slowly just to watch the boy tremble.

Once Derek was chest to chest with Jackson, he cupped the boys round ass in his hands gently and squeezed, loving the hiss escaping Jackson's full mouth.

"Please, it still hurts Derek. Please don't." Jackson begged, eyes glistening with moisture as he looked up into Derek's lustful gaze.

"Hush. I know you're in pain, slut. I'm the one that inflicted it, remember?" Derek whispered, his lips meeting Jackson's in a deceitfully soft kiss. Jackson whined as Derek forced his mouth open with his demanding tongue and invaded the wet warmth of Jackson's mouth.

Jackson groaned as Derek's hands squeezed his ass causing the discomfort that was slowly receding to make its way back again to the surface. He kissed Derek back before putting his hands against Derek's naked chest and pushing against him slightly to get Derek to look at him and hopefully without consequences. Derek growled and grasped Jackson's wrists in a tight grip and glared at him from lust blown eyes and Jackson spoke quickly to quell the danger.

"Derek, please. You promised you'd tell me the truth. I came here like you ordered me to and did what you asked. Now it's your turn to keep your word. Please." Jackson begged, pressing his wet lips to Derek's heaving chest.

Derek smirked and guided Jackson's desperate lips to his hardening nipples, enjoying that hot seeking mouth on his heated skin. He then grabbed on again to Jackson's hair and yanked his head back exposing that long expanse of his neck and leaned in to press his lips against Jackson's soft throat, growling low. His other hand smoothed back down to Jackson's ass, fingers trailing against the healing welts and the wolf in him purred in contentment from obvious proof of its claim on the boy.

Jackson shivered as Derek's lips lingered on his throat before moving to his earlobe, nipping lightly before Derek spoke, low and secretive. Jackson's eyes widen in a mixture of disbelief and horror as Derek whispered the truth that he'd been seeking for so long into his ear. He shivered when Derek's hands pulled him in tighter, a silent warning if he tried to escape now that he knew the truth about the Hale family…knew the truth about the existence of werewolves.

When Derek finally pulled back, his eyes were an unearthly sapphire. Magnifying and pulling Jackson into their depths. Derek's gaze lingered on Jackson's own before Jackson finally found the nerve to respond, "Are you going to k-k-kill me n-now?"

Derek grinned and leaned in to lick at Jackson's lips, hands once again grasping Jackson's ass and squeezing appreciatively, "Why would I do that? You are so willing to give me what I want and I'll be damned if I have to find another whore to play with after I just found you."

Jackson scowled, unwisely pushing Derek away from him and glaring at him through heated jade eyes before shouting, "Stop calling me that! I'm not a whore and I'm definitely not yours!"

Jackson didn't know what hit him. One minute he was standing proud, the next he found himself curled on the floor with a vicious looking Derek looming over him, deadly and seeking blood. Jackson let out a distressed cry when he took in Derek's appearance. He was no longer the striking and alluring man he had just been with a few minutes ago. The creature standing before him now was unlike anything Jackson has ever seen before. Part man and beast, Derek's face morphed into a perfect picture of sharp fangs and glowing eyes. His nails were sinister claws, sharp and ready for the slaughter as he circled Jackson's trembling, half naked body.

"Please, I'm s-sorry. Don't kill me!" Jackson sobbed as he curled further in on himself like a fetus in its mother's womb. Instead of the demise he was waiting for, Jackson felt Derek's hot breath once again at his ear, dangerously calm and steady and human.

"You are mine, slut. You _will_ learn your place with me and if you ever talk to me like that again, I _will_ kill you." Derek's tone was unforgiving, lifeless. Letting Jackson know he has crossed a line he cannot fix just with his body and Jackson shivered as the cold consumed him. "Leave. Next time I call for you, you answer. Understand?"

"Y-yes," Jackson whispered. Then with a whoosh of noise, he found himself shaking and alone in the decrepit, empty house.

Jackson stumbled to his feet and threw on his jeans before running as fast as he could to his car, tears streaming down his face. He could have been killed tonight for his stupidity but at the same time, he felt self righteous in his anger. He knows he could never go up against a werewolf but that doesn't mean he was ready to submit without a fight.

Derek will get one.

**JEREK**

Derek was pacing back and forth in his room steadily, the wolf inside him seethed and Derek has never felt so confused and lost before. Since he met Jackson, he felt the wolf inside him surge in interest and on Derek's part, the attraction was purely physical. He's been with plenty of men in his life; all attractive and willing to submit to him but Jackson was something else. He was cunning, defiant, and beautiful. More so then any man Derek has ever come across with those long, thick lashes and expressive jade eyes that seem to pierce right through him and to his very core; a place where Derek lets no one in. Derek was gone when his eyes lingered on Jackson's pink, lush lips that were made to do sinful things and a smattering of freckles that begged to be kissed and licked.

"No!" Derek scolded himself and the wolf within, "I can't"

The wolf inside him snarled, angry and disappointed in him. Derek learned long ago to trust no one after his family's unjust demise and he slammed his fist into one of the already damaged walls in his rage to silence the wolf and his need for Jackson; His mate.

"He means nothing to me. He's just a spoiled brat who needs to be put in his place!" Derek growled as the wolf struggled to the surface and force Derek to submit. Derek could feel the wolf's overwhelming need to protect Jackson. To shelter and love him and let no one hurt him, including Derek himself.

_It's just not the wolf who needs him, Derek. You need him to. What have you become?_

Derek fell to his knees as his sister's voice whispered faintly inside his head, defeated and saddened. He's been hearing her voice so much lately and he wonders if it's his self conscious or if he was finally losing his mind. The thing is, it would be something Laura would have said. She was always so proud and dignified and Derek admired her strength and sense of devotion to others. When she died, Derek had gone astray and was left lurking around the dense woods looking for something he failed to find.

That was until he discovered Jackson.

What if the boy was his reason to live again? No. That was the wolf talking and Derek slammed his fists into the hard wood floor again and again until his hands were broken and bloody. He needed the pain and the self control and drowned out his sister's voice from his mind along with the wolf. Tomorrow, he was going to call Jackson and at least get a blow job if the boy can't fuck properly. He will never let the boy in where it hurts most and he will make him submit even if it means destroying the boy in the processl.

**TBC….**


End file.
